


The Christmas Thing

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas hatred, M/M, Mistletoe, best friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: What happens when best friends awkwardly get stuck under the mistletoe? Best friends who’ve been hiding their feelings for each other since day one.
Albus/ScorpiusA Christmas present for Julie (Bansheee) and Maia (Milominderbinder), really awesome HPFT buddies of mine who love Scorbus just as much as I do.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/gifts), [bansheee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheee/gifts).



 

Fact: Scorpius Malfoy hated Christmas, and always had. He would walk around, growling at mistletoe infestations, snogging couples, and Candy Cane Gram deliverers. No one had ever understood why, but it had been like this since Scorpius’s first Christmas.

 

At one years old he’d cried when carollers passed in Diagon Alley.

 

At the age of four he’d spit out fruit cake and stomped about the house.

 

At ten Scorpius had barely left his room during the month of December.

 

And now at sixteen Scorpius was just as much of an old scrooge (which was slightly incorrect since Scorpius wasn’t always bad-tempered and surly, _just during Christmas_ , and he didn’t exactly _hoard_ his wealth, nor was he old and solitary). He avoided anything that even slightly resembled Christmas. Ginger anything? No way. Eggnog? Ick. Ugly sweaters? Don’t even think about it. Trees with decorations on them? Scorpius would rather die.

 

 

His best friend, Albus Potter, was very different. Albus had the biggest Christmas fetish known to every witch, wizard, man, centaur, troll, dragon, and every other creature in existence. If you know that person who starts watching Christmas movies on the 1st of September, listens to Christmas music all year round, and refuses to take down the decorations _FOUR MONTHS AFTER CHRISTMAS IS OVER_ , that describes a Christmas person to a T. But Albus is that… Times one hundred.

 

 

Around Christmas time, the two boys always ended up having kind of an oxymoronic friendship.

 

 

*

 

“Scorpius, what is your deal? You’re always so grumpy around this time of year.” The brilliant green eyed Hufflepuff groaned at his best friend, leaning on his arm. This part wasn’t fun for Albus. He had to touch his best mate to get a reaction so much of the time. But the more he touched Scorpius, the more he felt a burning need for him that was more than friendship was supposed to be. Scorpius was so stone cold.

 

 

The Slytherin didn’t budge, he stared across the Great Hall at what appeared to be a person, Rose Weasley, Albus’s cousin. Albus tried not to be jealous, he’d been staring at her a lot lately. Scorpius could never have feelings for Albus. If the ‘Christmas Thing’ already made Scorpius falling in love with Al impossible, the fact that Albus wasn’t a girl definitely did.

 

_Rose doesn’t like or dislike Christmas. She doesn’t really celebrate it. No wonder Scorpius likes her._

 

 

“Scorpius?”

 

“Oh, yeah? Sorry I was lost.”

 

Albus bit his lip. “No, it’s okay.”

 

 

Scorpius absolutely adored it when Albus bit his lip. And when his black hair fell in front of his big green eyes. And when he made a fool of himself bursting out into song, _even if those songs were most often Christmas songs_. Sometimes Scorpius even thought that he could tolerate Christmas to be with Albus. He so often did, with Albus’s frumpy Christmas sweaters and year-round incessant carolling.

 

Maybe if Albus liked Christmas _a little less_ then Scorpius could love him _a little more_. He just didn’t want to find out if there were any sexual Christmas fetishes to go along with the ‘Worshipping Christmas’ ones.

 

But boy did Scorpius want to be more than friends. He wanted to hold Albus’s hand in the halls, and kiss him good morning, sleep with his head on his chest at night. That’s all he’d ever wanted since they’d been partnered in potions at age thirteen. He loved his best friend more than anything.

 

 

It was weird, the tale of how they’d become friends. Thankfully Albus hadn’t developed the Christmas adoration until the next school year, so they got to talking without it coming up. They were in rival(ish) houses, and had rival families, reasons for why they’d barely even spoken before. But when they were forced to have a conversation, they discovered that they actually enjoyed each other’s company.

 

They’d had an awkward conversation. It started out with quidditch and how much they both hated (disliked, for Albus, whose Hufflepuff spirit couldn’t bring itself to hate anything) it. Academics and how much they both loved them. And their families and how much they annoyed them.

 

After this they had Potions every second day together. After about three classes, the two were joined at the hip. When they weren’t in their Common Rooms or other classes, the two boys were always together. They had everything in common. Until Christmas 2021.

 

When Albus started getting hugely excited for the coming Christmas, it was time for Scorpius to spill. The “Albus I’m sorry but I hate Christmas” conversation didn’t exactly go very well for either of them. They didn’t say a word to each other for a week. This was when Scorpius discovered _his_ feelings. He’d missed Albus so much, he needed him to function. This was when the ‘maybe I can put up with Christmas for him’ thoughts started. Scorpius was the one to break the silence. “Albus Potter, you’re my best friend. We shouldn’t let a little fight about Christmas get between us.”

 

So the two went back to being best friends. They always had a period of time from November 30th to January 1st where they were a little more separate, but never fully apart.

 

They could never be fully apart. They each loved each other more than words could describe. Scorpius did not know how much Albus loved him, and Albus didn’t know how much Scorpius loved him,but the love was most definitely there. So, when Christmas time came around, the two pined in silence, the holiday driving a wedge between them.

 

 

“Dashing through the snow—.”

 

“Shit Albus stop.” Scorpius said, not even looking at the green eyed boy, continuing on in deadpanning. Rose wasn’t there anymore, so Albus wondered what Scorpius was staring at. Maybe it wasn’t his cousin. Was there perhaps another girl standing there?

 

“What are you looking at?” Albus was worried about the answer, and really he had meant “ _who?_ ”.

 

“The only spot in the Great Hall that Christmas hasn’t marked yet.” Scorpius grumbled, then took a sip of his coffee.

 

Albus tried to laugh, but he was pretty sure that it wasn’t a joke.

 

“It’s not a joke.” Scorpius confirmed, nearly reading Albus’s mind. Neither of them knew that Scorpius would love to read Albus’s mind. Scorpius probably assumed that Albus’s thoughts were focused on all sorts of girls he’d talked about. Little did Scorpius know those were Albus’s cousins and his sister he always talked about.

 

 

Albus probably thought that if Scorpius read his thoughts he’d be immediately repulsed. Watching his dreams would be even worse though.

 

 

*

 

 

The two boys were studying in the library, quietly. They were across the table from each other, Scorpius not looking at Albus and Albus not looking at Scorpius. Albus was wearing one of his tacky Christmas jumpers, with a matching pair of reindeer antlers strapped to his head. Scorpius was shivering (thanks to the heating system on that end of the school breaking down) in a grey-blue t-shirt, wishing he had one of his jumpers. But they were all being washed at the moment and the only jumpers at the Hogwarts Store were Christmas jumpers. “Scorpius, you’re freezing.” Albus said, looking up from his Charms homework.

 

“N-no, I’m good.” Scorpius replied, teeth chattering.

 

“Come on. Are you seriously telling me that you’d rather be cold than wear a Christmas jumper?”

 

“Even if I didn’t care about it being a Christmas jumper, I don’t want to go to the store.”

 

“Who said anything about the store?” Albus said. This made Scorpius’s heart soar. This was exactly the thing his father had always told him to do to girls if they were cold, offer them his jumper. His pulse started racing, and he was internally screaming. _I’m so not passing up this opportunity just because of stupid Christmas_.

 

“You know, I really am cold.”

 

“Then take the jumper, I have a high temperature tolerance.” Albus smiled, sadly without a trace of coyness or allure. He pealed off the green and red jumper and handed it over to Scorpius. Scorpius took a deep breath in as he pulled the jumper on. The smell of Albus filled his nose. It was the smell of a few dozen things he hated mixed with a few dozen things he loved. It was the pure drug-like smell of Albus mixed with the vomit inducing smell of peppermint eggnog.

 

“Thanks.” Scorpius gave a little smile.

 

“Scorpius Malfoy, wearing a Christmas jumper and smiling. A sight I never thought I’d see.” Albus chuckled.

 

“Well, I’m full of surprises.” Scorpius said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and a pink blush spread across his cheeks.

 

_Is Scorpius giving up his hatred of Christmas for me? No, he’s probably just really cold. But what if? Maybe if it weren’t for this stupid Christmas thing then I’d make a move._

 

*

 

A week later, as Christmas was coming closer and closer, the boys were drifting further and further apart. This always happened. Once the 25th (and a few more days) passed they were back together, walking the corridors and laughing in classes. Most times the boys went home for the holidays, so Scorpius and Albus didn’t even have to put up with their contradictory opinions. But this Christmas the boys were both staying at Hogwarts.

 

It was now the 16th, the day before the students stopped classes and either departed or stayed.

 

Albus was running late to his last class of the day, near Ravenclaw tower on the top floor. Scorpius was also running late, to his class near Slytherin on the 5th to last floor. But the boys passed each other at _the literal worst_ spot for passing each other. Especially when they were both late.

 

The mistletoe curled down over the two and caught them, stopping them in their tracks and forcing them together. “Urgh!” Scorpius cried out. _Rotten mistletoe_ he growled in his head. He hadn’t seen who he had to kiss yet.

 

“Albus?” The blonde boy asked in disbelief.

 

“Scorpius?” Albus asked, a crimson blush spreading across his face against his will.

 

“So, should we just?” Scorpius asked nervously. He was sure Albus was completely repulsed by the idea of kissing him. Unfortunately Scorpius’s tone of voice came off a little repulsed himself.

 

“Um-,” Albus blushed even harder. “I’ve liked you for a really long time Scorpius and you probably think that that’s disgusting and you won’t want to be my friend anymore but I think about you all the time, everyday since we were thirteen.” Albus blurted out.

 

Scorpius’s mouth dropped open. “Are you kidding me?”

 

Albus flinched.

 

“Albie, you took the words out of my mouth.” Scorpius’s smile widened. Light poured out from him, how happy he was. How was this possible? Scorpius had been just as positive as Albus on the fact that they thought their feelings weren’t mutual. But Albus liked Scorpius and Scorpius liked Albus. For three years they’d been thinking that they were each alone in their feelings.

 

“So then we should just…”

“Yeah,” Albus giggled. He leaned in slowly, not really sure what to do with his arms and hands. His first kiss had been during a spin the bottle game, but other than that he hadn’t really had much kissing experience.

 

Scorpius was luckier, and had experience with more people. When he’d started thinking about Albus, he wanted to be prepared if (for when) the moment came.

 

Albus’s lips were nothing like Scorpius had ever imagined, they were better. He wrapped his arms around the neck of the boy he’d loved forever, thankful that he could rest his head in the crook of Albus’s neck when they’d finished their passionate kiss. The kiss they’d both been waiting for, for three years.

 

“So, do you hate weddings too, or just Christmas?” Albus asked playfully.

“I don’t think I hate Christmas so much after all. Besides, you’re basically the god they all worship anyway. You’re worse than Santa Claus, Albus.”

“You’re worse than Scrooge.”

“Deal with it babe. If I can call you ‘babe’, now?”

“Go for it. Scornful early Christmas, love.”

“And happy early Christmas to you.” Scorpius smiled, then stood on his tip toes for another kiss.

 

 

Let’s just say The ‘Christmas Thing’ soon became The ‘Valentine’s Day Thing’…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Well hello there, thanks for stopping by! Happy Christmas to you all! *it’s literally October 8th as I’m typing this, but oh well* I want to thank you for reading this story and hope that you enjoyed it.
> 
> This one-shot was a plunny I got October 7th ’16 and I started writing immediately. I had some friends of mine (Julie, Banshee) and Maia (Milominderbinder) in mind when I wrote this. I love presents on Christmas, so I decided to write this little one-shot for them, because they’re awesome! 
> 
> By the time I’ve posted all the presents for everyone, I’m pretty sure my AP will be filled with pretty much 75% Christmas stories… Ha ha, just kidding!
> 
> Thank you again for reading, and I hope that you have happy holidays (Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, any other Holidays Lily doesn’t know about…)!
> 
> -ImaRavenclaw


End file.
